1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed quantity feed apparatus for dividing, by a fixed quantity, various kinds of articles, in particular agricultural and marine products which are indeterminate in form and have been hitherto difficult to feed quantitatively, for example bean sprouts, various cut vegetables, and various kinds of foods, for example spaghetti, noodle or the likes, and feeding them. (These agricultural and marine products and foods will be hereinafter called "bean sprouts" in the specification of the present application.)
2. Discussion of the Background
For packing and sealing bean sprouts by a fixed quantity, there have been provided various apparatus for quantitatively feeding these articles. However, there is earnestly desired an apparatus simple in structure which is capable of effecting the fixed quantity feed of these articles with accuracy.